


Wrong Side of Heaven

by Lightnongstorm21



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightnongstorm21/pseuds/Lightnongstorm21
Summary: A Twilight what if. Bella is attacked her second day in Forks. Coming upon the scene as she's on her way to see Carlisle, Tanya changes her. The rest is just a bunch of leaps on my part.





	1. Hell Above

I had never given much thought to how I would die. But when I did—and let’s be honest, it’s only human nature to wonder about death—I was always a shriveled up old lady, surrounded by her children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. Even if marriage and children had never held any appeal to me. It was the quintessential death, a happily ever after if you will. 

It was never like this. It was never me hanging upside down from a red rusty pickup truck as I choke on my own blood. Nor was it blurred vision from the impact of the air bag. But here I was. Dazed, I looked around, smoke pouring from the engine. I wanted to cry out. Everything hurt. My leg, my ribs, my face… But all that came out was a gurgled moan. I heard a chuckle from the passenger door and turned my head. My vision was blurry but I could just make out the shape of a man. 

Help me. I wanted to say. Save me. But the words wouldn’t come out. He moved closer, just so I could make out his face. He was in his twenties, extraordinarily plain looking, his mouth curved in a cross between a smirk and a sneer, but what caught my attention the most… his eyes. Blood red and so very cruel.

He inhaled and sighed as if he was experiencing a moment of euphoria. “You smell so… delicious.” 

My breathing had picked up and any moment now I would start hyperventilating. Whether from the pain or the pure fear I felt from being around this man, I didn’t know. He crawled into the cab of the truck and reached out to me, his long fingers stroking my cheek and neck. I whimpered at the temperature. His fingers were ice cold. 

“I wish I could take my time, but I smelled them on the way here. You understand, right?” He laughed, as if he’d said something hilarious. “Of course, you don’t. But, it doesn’t matter, in a minute you’ll be dead.”

As soon as he said it, he was ripped from the truck. The truck jostled and my ribs protested the movement. I heard hissing outside. My eyes were closing, and I forced them open. If I’d learned one thing from Grey’s Anatomy it was not to go to sleep when you had possibly been concussed. 

“H-Help…” My voice was barely a whisper. 

There was commotion outside. It sounded as if rocks were slamming together, loud and thunderous with growls and snarls in between. My eyes drooped again and I barely found the strength to open them. 

“Can you hear me?” I hazily moved my eyes to the speaker. Blonde hair, pale skin. “I’m going to help you, okay? Just hold on.”

My vision swam and darkened around the edges. The person moved closer. I could make out golden eyes before my eyes closed one last time.

*****

I woke to burning. I screamed out in the pain. Acid had been dumped into my veins and it was searing my insides. My screams rebounded off the walls, hitting my ear drums. My  
heart was hammering so hard that my screams were dulled. 

I felt a hand on my forehead, icy compared to my overheated skin. 

“She’s in the final stage of the change.” A soothing voice said above me. Change? What a strange thing to say.

“I still say it was a bad idea to change her.” Another said. “This is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan’s daughter! She just arrived four days ago, for God’s sake!”

“Would you have preferred that I let the nomad make a meal out of her? Besides, Carlisle, isn’t this what you do? Find humans on the brink of death and change them. Isn’t that what you did with Esme and Rosalie and your precious Edward?”

“That was different. They weren’t as in the spotlight— “

“That is bull shit and you know it.”

“I beg your— “

“Rosalie Hale, fiancée to the son of the wealthiest man in Rochester. Also known as the loveliest girl in Rochester. But no, she couldn’t have possibly been well known or missed, right?”

The man, Carlisle was silent. 

“I’m older than you, Carlisle. I’ve heard all the stories of your children. Remember that I know more about vampirism than you.”

Vampirism? What the hell were they talking about? 

The burning was concentrating on my heart. I never thought my heart could beat that fast. It thumped faster and louder. All other noise was drowned out in the wake of my beating heart. It thumped once, twice, three more times before it lurched painfully and stilled. The burning receded, almost an immediate stop to the pain. I was almost afraid to open my eyes. 

They had been talking about vampirism. Is that what they had meant when they said change? That I was changing—That I had changed into a vampire. No. No, that wasn’t possible. Vampires weren’t real.

I opened my eyes slowly. And was immediately overwhelmed. I could see the ceiling in detail as I never had before. Ever line. Every crack. Every imperfection. I gasped. Then I inhaled more deeply. I could taste the air. I could taste the dust and traces of the trees outside. I could taste the water in the air. And finally, the other people in the room.  
Before I knew it, I was crouched in the corner, growling at the others. They were both staring at me, the man, Carlisle, wearily and the woman in more of a placating manner. My mind was telling me I needed to get away from these people. I didn’t know these people. They were dangerous. But they had the exit blocked. My instincts were telling me to barrel through them, but after another sniff of the air, I realized these two were not the only ones here. There were so many more. 

“Who—Who are you?” My voice. It was like tinkering bells, resonating. 

“My name is—“ The man started, but stopped when I growled at him. For some reason, he made me uneasy.

The woman stepped forward. “I am Tanya. I saved you from a nomad who attacked you. Had I not changed you, you would have died.”

“What… was he? What are you?” I knew deep down what they are. Vampires. They had said as much. I guess I just needed to hear it from them again. 

“He was a vampire. We—We are vampires as well.”

“Am I…?”

“Yes.”

I shakily brought my hand to my mouth. No, I was only seventeen. I hadn’t graduated from high school. I was still a virgin! I felt like crying, like sobbing, as the need arose and swelled, I realized that no tears would come. I couldn’t cry. As suddenly as I felt like crying, I felt like hitting something, anything. The thought hadn’t even passed through my head before I was upturning the bed and roaring loudly. 

The bed flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Carlisle and Tanya jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the frame as it collided with the wall leaving a sizable hole. They crouched defensively, but the voice in the back of my head, the beast, took that as a threat and I vaulted at the woman. Before I reached her, I was tackled from the side. The momentum propelled us out of the window and we crashed to the ground. 

We rolled around, both of us trying to gain the upper hand. I managed to pin her and hissed in my victory. She smirked up at me before putting her hand on my neck. Her hand felt good on my neck, warm and soft. When she touched me, my beast calmed. The voice telling me to attack, to kill, quieted. I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. When I opened my eyes, I was purring and the woman underneath me, a beautiful blonde with golden eyes, was frowning at me in consternation.  
I had barely furrowed my brow in confusion when she hooked my leg and suddenly was straddling me. I looked up into her golden eyes. She was staring at me, an expression on her face I’d never seen before. Her hand came up and met my cheek, stroking the skin there softly. 

“What—“ Her voice… It was a sweet alto, and I reveled in it.

“Kate!” Kate—not a name I was expecting—turned toward the door. “Kate! You found your mate!” 

Mate? Well, shit.


	2. Glasshouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't like the fact that Bella never had to deal with the struggles of being a newborn. So she's going to struggle.

“So…” I said. We were sitting on the long sofa, me in one corner, her in another. The silence was awkward and tense. There were several vampires around us and I was on edge, ready to run at the slightest hint of trouble. Some of them stared at me. Two of the males stared at me more than the others. One, a tall Spanish looking man, looked at me with what looked like fascination. The other, a boy who seemed to be the same age as me with bronze hair and a handsome face, stared at me with frustration, an almost hostile expression on his face. “I’m not really sure what’s going on. I kinda just want to go home.”

“You can’t.” A blonde girl, around the same age as I, said—and dear God, how many blondes were there? 

“Um, no offense, but who the hell are you? And why can’t I go home?”

“Rosalie. And you’re now a blood thirsty creature of the night.”

Oh, yeah… The vampire thing. I had almost forgotten about that. “But, if I can control myself, can I go home?”

“Sweetie.” Kate said from my side. Her hand ran over my arm, soothing and soft. “Right now, you won’t be able to control your bloodlust. The minute you see a human, you’ll go crazy.”

“But, my dad… I’m all he has.” The urge to cry came again, but no tears came. My face contorted and Kate wrapped me in her arms. 

“You’re father... He will miss you, but it’s for the best.”

“How is this for the best?!” I jumped up, out of Kate’s arms and turned on the man, Carlisle. “I don’t get to ever see my father again! My friends! My mom! My stupid step-father! I don’t get to grow older and wiser! Or-Or have kids!” In rage, I kicked out, sending the coffee table hurtling toward the wall. 

“Isabella…” Tanya said, and that felt like the breaking point.

“Do not call me that! My name is Bella!” I lunged for her, only to be knocked off path by someone else. 

I struggled and snarled, but the man above me was big, muscled with curly brown hair and chiseled features. He flexed, holding me down and struggling. “Fuck! Guys, she’s strong! Like, really fucking strong! Someone do something!”

“My gift isn’t working.” Another man said, a slight Southern twang to his voice.

“I can’t read her either!” The boy with the copper head said, his voice filled with seething frustration.

“She’s a shield. A very strong one, it would seem.” The other man said. 

“Eleazar, are you sure?” Carlisle asked.

“It would explain why I can’t get a read on her, nor young Edward, and Jasper can’t calm her.”

“Yes, and my power didn’t work either. I thought maybe it was our mating bond, me not being able to hurt her, but maybe it was her gift.” 

The man pinning me released me hesitantly when he saw that I was no longer struggling. 

“Sorry,” He offered his hand to help me up. “I’m Emmett, by the way. Normally don’t go to second base with pretty girls before I introduce myself, but I couldn’t help myself.”

He winked and I giggled. I waited for the rush of warmth that accompanied a blush but none came. I glanced over at Kate, and frowned. She was glaring at Emmett, her fingers twitching as if she wanted to hit him, but her eyes cut to me and her expression softened considerably. 

It was the first time since she had tackled me that I truly looked at her. She was… stunning. Her hair was long and straight, a honey blonde that caught the light and almost shimmered. She had high cheekbones and a firm jawline. Her eyes were wide and a beautiful shade of gold, although I felt that blue would have suited her better. And her lips, bow shaped and pink and utterly kissable. 

I must have been staring because someone cleared their throat and I shook my head, clearing the clutter that was my mind. When I looked back up, Kate was smirking at me. She slinked over to me, and reached for my hand. “Bella,” my name rolled off her tongue. “Would you like to see yourself?”

“Why—?”

“You’re a bit different than when you were human.” She pulled me away from the others into a room off to the side with a floor length mirror. 

I gasped when I saw myself. My skin was snow white and flawless. My hair, which I had always thought drab and lifeless, was lustrous and long. The average brown was now a beautiful subtle auburn. My lips filled out. My bottom lip had always been slightly fuller than the top one, but now they were equally lush. But I stopped cold when I reached my eyes. My almond shaped eyes, once a warm brown, were now a deep red, a burning crimson. 

I turned to Kate, staring into her golden eyes. She must have read the question on my face. “Your eyes are red now because you are a newborn. Your human blood still runs through your veins, and as long as we feed from humans, our eyes remain red. However, there is an alternative. My family and I and the Cullens, we feed from animals. That’s why our eyes are gold.” 

I nodded absently. At the mention of feeding, my throat began to burn. I reached up and rubbed at it. The burning, it was like a white-hot ironing brand shoved down my throat. Kate placed her hand on my arm, comforting me. 

“You’re probably starving. Come on. I’ll teach you how to hunt.” She grinned, excitement clear on her face. She walked me outside and let go of my hand. “Now… Try to keep up!” 

And she was off. With a laugh, I raced after her. It was exhilarating, the feeling of moving that fast. The trees blurred by me as I chased after Kate, her laugh echoing behind her. I pushed harder, and soon we were side by side.

We had been running for maybe fifteen minutes when she stopped. “Alright, Bella. Let’s start your training.” Her voice was serious, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that suggested she was teasing me. 

She explained a little about tracking your prey, but ultimately, she said it was mostly instinct. She asked me to sniff the air, distinguish the different smells from each other until I found something that made my throat itch. It was coming from my left and I turned, chasing the scent. I was closing in on it, a deer snuffling in the grass. I was almost there, almost had my prey, when the wind shifted.

The scent that was carried on the wind had my throat erupting in flames. I hissed and changed courses in an instant, ignoring Kate as she yelled for me to stop. I didn’t, I kept going. The scent had my mouth watering. All that I could focus on was this scent that had my head swimming and my throat burning. 

It turned out, the mouthwatering scent was a man. He didn’t hear me coming, too focused on the rifle in his hands. I had him down on the ground in an instant. He didn’t even have time to scream before my teeth were sinking into his neck. Ambrosia hit my tongue and I moaned at the taste. 

God, it was like a drug. The first taste made me just want more. So, I took more. And more, until I couldn’t take more. I let his body drop to the ground, my eyes closing in the bliss that I just undergone. I opened my eyes what seemed like minutes later, and looked down at the man.

He was no older than Charlie. And just like that the bliss ended. What had I done? The man was staring up at me with his lifeless hazel eyes, a look of terror frozen on his face. I scrambled back, away from him. Is this why they told me I couldn’t go home? If I had gone home to Charlie, would I have done that to him? To my own father?

Every time I breathed in I could smell the residual blood on my lips. I could feel it on my chin. I looked down at myself and it was on my clothes. I jerked away from Kate a she tried to touch me. It was illogical, but I felt as though I was going to hurt her. She pulled back, a flash of hurt on her face.

“I—I’m sorry, Kate. I just—I feel like—Everything I touch right now, I destroy. I can’t hurt you.” Why couldn’t I hurt her? Why didn’t I want to hurt her? “Kate, what’s a mate? The little one, with the short black hair, she said you had found your mate. What did that mean?”

She looked at me with a soft smile. “Do you believe in soul mates, Bella?”

I looked at her, a frown marring my features. Soul mates? Really?

She laughed at my expression. “Every vampire has a mate. We know the instant we meet them. The instant I looked into your eyes I knew I was destined to love you.”

“So, you’re my soul mate?” I asked, just for clarification.

“Yes. And you are mine.” She reached up, her fingers grazing my cheek. “I look forward to falling in love with you, Bella.”

And somehow, even with all the things I had done in the last twelve hours, all the things she had seen me do, I believed her. 

“Now, shall we go back?” 

“No!” I blurted. “Please, I can’t go back there. I can’t be near people right now.”

“Okay, okay. Yeah, we can take you to Alaska.” She rubbed down my arms. It seemed all she did was comfort me. “Let me call my sisters and we’ll be on our way.”  
I nodded. This was the right thing to do. Running from all of humanity with my soulmate… because I was a threat to all of them. Just what am I getting myself into?


	3. As If It's Your Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Bella get closer and the Denalis get some daunting news.

We had arrived in Alaska two days ago. I had hunted a total of four times in that time. My thirst fierce in my new state. I still had outbursts of anger, but they were becoming less frequent as Tanya took it upon herself to train me. She was teaching me how to control my strength and speed, so that when I could venture into the human world, I would blend in better. Mostly, it was Tai Chi. Tanya said it was perfect for controlling speed because it required slow, concise movements. 

And I had to admit that it was working. Controlling my speed was much easier. Controlling my strength was another matter. I broke things with just a touch, there were several TV remotes that I crushed. So, that was something I was working on. 

The only ones to come back to the mansion the Denali’s owned were Tanya, Kate, and Irina. When I had inquired about the other two, Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya had only told me they had decided to take some time for themselves, but I knew they were staying away for my benefit. From what I had gathered, newborn vampires were volatile and prone to violence. The more vampires around the more our instincts told us to be on our guard. So, they were giving me an adjustment period.

“Boring book?” I nearly jumped out of my skin, and Kate laughed behind me, her hand coming up to run through my thick hair, fingernails lightly scratching at my scalp. I shivered at the feeling.

“Hm?” I asked as she sat next to me, barely an inch of space between us.

“You’ve been on the same page for a while. Is it boring?”

I looked down at the copy of Great Expectations I had been reading. It wasn’t that it was boring. In fact, I loved the book, it was one of my favorites. But lately, my concentration had been scattered. It was like my brain was being pulled in a million different directions. 

“Bella?” I looked up at Kate; her golden eyes stared at me in concern and something else just under the surface, something like longing, but that couldn’t be right. I was right here. She was with me.

“Why do you look sad?” I asked. I reached up and stroked her cheek with my fingertips. She leaned into the gentle touch, her hand cupping mine, pressing it further into her skin.

“I’ve waited a thousand years for you. For my soulmate. But I’m afraid.”

“Why? Why are you afraid?”

“I just don’t want to lose you. Once you gain enough control, you’re probably going to leave, you’ll want to see the world. And maybe you won’t want to live like us. Maybe you’ll want to feed from humans. And I might lose you to someone else. Maybe… maybe I’m not good enough for you.” Her lip trembled slightly, as if she were about to cry.

“That’s not going to happen.” She looked away. “Hey, Kate, look at me. Look at me. That’s not going to happen.”

“How do you know? How do you know that when you go traveling, you won’t meet some handsome nomad and decide he’s better than me?”

“Because… I don’t know how I know. All I know is… Look, you’re the one that I feel most at ease with. You calm me. I feel… drawn to you. Like I need to be around you. You said we’re soulmates. Well, if that’s true, then there will be no one better than you for me.”

She stared at me with half-lidded eyes, before she leaned forward and touched her lips to mine. She did it slowly enough that it would have been easy for me to back away, to tell her to stop, and for one moment, I was tempted to stop her, but something else inside me, something selfish and weak, wanted to kiss her more. So, I let her soft lips cover mine. It was extraordinarily chaste, just the press of her lips on mine. My hand was still covering her cheek, lightly stroking the smooth skin.

Her lips parted slightly and my beast purred in delight, as the kiss deepened the slightest bit. Our lips moved in unison. I moaned lightly and it was as if a dam broke. Our kiss became deeper and hotter. Kate pushed me back on the couch, crawling on top of me. Her hands travelled down my body, settling just under the material of my T-shirt. One of my hands settled in her lustrous blonde hair, the other on her waist pulling her as close as possible.

She moved from my lips to my jaw, nipping until she reached my throat. Her mouth moved over it, kissing her way up and down before settling at my pulse point, nipping at it lightly. I released a breathy moan, leaning my head back so Kate could have more room.

A phone ringing in another part of the house shattered the moment. 

“Yeah?” Tanya answered.

“There’s something wrong.” A girl said on the other end. Her voice was like tinkling bells, and vaguely familiar.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m having visions, but they’re blurred. They center around Bella, I know that much, but maybe her gift is interfering.” 

“Okay, so do you have any idea what the visions are about?”

“No, only that I get a sense that she’s in danger. Like, I said the vi—blurred, but tha—I’m getting.”

“Alice, you’re breaking up.”

“Can you—me?” 

“Alice? Alice? Damn it!”

I was up the stairs within seconds, staring at Tanya as she tossed the phone on her bed. She looked up, her normally golden eyes darkened in anger or frustration. Kate was not far behind me. 

“What does this mean, Tanya?” Kate said, circling me in her arms protectively. “She mentioned Bella being in danger.”

“I’m not sure. She mentioned your gift possibly interfering. We really need to learn more about your gift. How far you can push it. I believe with time you may be able to extend it beyond yourself, and we don’t know if your shield is just mental or if you can project a physical shield as well. You’ll need training. Kate?”

“I should be able to train her. You should call Carmen and Eleazar back, though. We don’t know what we’re up against. We could need them. And maybe some of the Cullens. Perhaps Edward. It couldn’t hurt to have a mind reader here. Jasper, too. Military training, strategic mind. He’d be good in a fight. But, that should be last resort.”

“I agree.” Tanya looked at me. “But we do need to start training you. A vampire’s life isn’t always easy. The sooner you learn to fight, the sooner you don’t need to worry.”

I closed my eyes for a moment. My life had been in danger the moment I stepped foot in Forks, why change that now?


End file.
